


【约稿】龍司&徹也

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 两个光之战士久别重逢打炮的故事。





	【约稿】龍司&徹也

入夏后黄金港内往来的生意一夜之间复苏了，傍晚最为热闹，白天也不曾停息。位于码头的茶室到晌午总挤满了人，从多玛内陆赶来登船的商人、海的另一端跋山涉水而至的冒险者、贩卖时兴乐谱的吟游诗人都想在阴凉下吹吹海风来一口沙冰。  
徹也自从上个星三月就开始在潮风亭茶室打工了。为黄金港异域魅力所折服的冒险者有千千万万，徹也亦是其中之一。虽曾经加入过黑窝团，在未形成联军前参加过数十场战役，但他似乎总游离在组织边缘，难以融入大伙儿。独自冒险似乎又感到孤独，大概猫魅族的男性向来如此。  
徹也把杯子摞成两柱，朝后厨走去。他多少有些优柔寡断，并不是做士兵的材料。但出生的地方有一句老话，风会把帆带到它想去的地方，所以徹也跟随冒险者的大队来到黄金港、在此定居、成为茶室的侍者，大概正是命运之风的安排。  
他修行过以太之力，平日里也偶尔使出些炫目的魔法逗客人们开心，抖抖手指就能在果汁里变出冰来。老板琴风是个外强中干的人，但也抵抗不了他的花架子。只不过身为远道而来的旅人，徹也依然寄居在茶室生物链的最底层罢了。  
“喂，喂喂。”徹也这个名字似乎对她而言很难记住似的，“白毛小子，去把二楼的那个客人赶走。坐了半晌也不见花钱，都把我的财运挡在门外了。”  
店内已经挤得满满当当了，可老板娘似乎还想让更多的客人坐进来。徹也举着三盘料理忙得不可开交，连忙答应下来，小跑着朝餐桌边跑去。  
帮忙热情倒酒的时候，客人会悄悄地往他的腰带里塞小费。刚开始徹也是想瞒住不报的，可不知为什么总能被老板发现搜刮去，渐渐才意识到原来是来回摆动的尾巴出卖了自己。  
徹也擦干手上的水渍，朝二楼走去。木楼梯发出吱嘎响声，徹也心想着，那位客人拜托快起身去前台买单吧，我可不想得罪您，这几天气候炎热，冒险者都像吃了辣椒，个个可都不好惹。  
茶室二层的楔形窗只允许海岸边少许的光线进入，因而看得见空气中浮动的灰尘，这位客人似乎是从极远的干燥沙漠来的，一言不发地从平台看着楼下，金棕色的头发中竖着一对灵敏的猫耳，捕捉着渐渐靠近的脚步声。一把缠着防滑绷带的巨斧依在楼梯拐角的货箱上。  
“那个……这位客人……”  
徹也走上前去，那位客人也转过头来。  
“我还以为你在躲我来着，原来根本就没发现啊。你的警惕性变差了。“  
猫魅族战士是徹也的一位老相识，两人在冰原上有一段并不愉悦的初遇。他叫龍司，与徹也大概半年没见，除了头发的颜色更加金黄，还是那副漫不经心的样子。  
徹也在旧识面前竭力掩盖住惊讶，收起桌上结着水雾的空杯。光是靠近龍司，曾经的记忆就仿如雾气搬渐渐将他笼罩。龍司没有拉近两人距离的意图，只是安静地观察着徹也手上的动作。徹也知道这是龍司惯用的伎俩。一个熟练的狩猎者总能潜伏直至对方显露出破绽。  
龍司皮肤变得更加黝黑，上身只穿袖甲，胸口上有几处新伤，在极强的愈合能力下就快看不到痕迹了。起初二人是对手，后来结伴而行，旅途中难免经历战斗，那时候便互相疗伤。徹也知道自己的治疗手艺不曾如此精湛，不知龍司如今身边陪伴着怎样的治疗者。像龍司这样强大的冒险者，身边从来都不缺从众。  
一阵无言后，龍司才开口：“没想到深色的浴衣很衬你。”  
“店里统一的工作服罢了。这顿就算是我请你的，没事的话请快离开吧，否则老板又要为难我了。”  
龍司咧嘴笑了，站起身将手搭在徹也肩上。他的手心宽大而炙热，像是要托付某种约定一般。徹也想要躲开，不知是单纯的抗拒还是怕自己在回忆中陷得太深。龍司与他擦肩，拎起斧子走了。他脚步有力地下楼，金色的头发在门框下方形的阳光中一闪，便消失了。  
龍司的出现和消失的突然得有些不真实，让徹也感受到一阵眩晕，补上酒钱时才确认那人确实来到黄金港了。徹也扯开领口，让冷汗消退下去。明明是在夏季，他的头发是纯白的，皮肤也没什么血色，仿佛是雪将他覆盖了。徹也记得雪在皮肤上融成水又迅速结冰，留下划痕的感觉。龍司的身体很热，似乎寒冷不能入侵他。徹也的脸贴着地，听到战争的声音从远方传来。龍司滴下的汗将他背上的雪霜融化了。  
徹也的思绪回到了现实，扯了扯领口，感到体内一阵燥热。交班是在傍晚，太阳迟迟不肯落下海面，接着小巷里昏暗的光，徹也发现不远处有个人影在徘徊，正是龍司在等他。  
二人没有言语，徹也低头快走。龍司阔步跟在后，不论是肩头的兵器，还是皮肤上嚣张的文身，在街头都相当惹眼。徹也回到在浴室附近的住处，没有关门，似乎是在等龍司进来。他内心清楚，也没有拒绝，倒不如说成为了一种长时间的默许。龍司放下斧子，呼吸声很重，跟着徹也来到狭窄的起居室，从背后包围他，低下头，把脸埋在他的颈窝里。  
“我以为你会回海都，但听那边的人说很久没有你的消息了。那我想你大概会来这里吧……“  
徹也无法相信龍司竟然回到过利姆萨·罗敏萨，他原本做好了龍司永远不会再出现的准备，已经打算从此放弃冒险。他本以为龍司不会与任何事物产生牵绊的，虽然他曾经说够想要一直并肩战斗的话，但徹也清楚并不可信。也许几天后龍司就会像上次一样，在交合过后的一个清早消失不见。  
可当龍司吻他的时候，徹也还是回应了。龍司身上有他思念又迷恋的味道，像是烤焦的麝香。龍司的手伸进他胯间浴衣的缝隙中，随着一声硬物落在榻榻米上的声音，徹也被缴去了武器。  
徹也转过身，揉捏龍司的耳朵，让他低下头与自己深吻。龍司将徹也浴衣的下摆撩起，兜裆布将白皙圆润的臀板勒紧，显得像两颗荔枝，其中的密缝在布绳的摩擦下微微发红。  
徹也咬痛了龍司，龍司就掌捆他的臀瓣，徹也有讨好的舔龍司的脸颊，淡淡的胡茬。  
“你想要吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“很久没做过了？”  
“自从上次之后……没有。”  
龍司边问着，边用拇指刮蹭着兜裆布下的鸡巴，徹也已经很诚实地起了反应，布料微微濡湿了，鸡巴隔着一层屏障在龍司的挑逗下弹动着，想要被更直接的爱抚。  
“原来徹也不是和我就不行啊，那平时也在想着我自己做吧？”  
“谁会像你一样成天想着做这种事情？”  
“可是只有战斗和做爱才让我有活着的感觉。”  
龍司拍了拍徹也的屁股，让他靠在矮柜上，然后将已经被扯得松垮的兜裆布拉开，徹也的鸡巴立马弹了出来，甩在龍司的鼻尖上。  
徹也的尺寸不小，掂在手里十分有分量，但是颜色淡淡的，前端是深粉色，被干的时候两颗睾丸呈倒爱心形摇晃着，实在是没什么进攻性。  
龍司蹲在地上，露出得意的笑容，握住徹也鸡巴的前端，让敏感的头部在自己下颚上摩擦。胡须带来的瘙痒让徹也差点叫出声来，不由得夹紧臀瓣。  
“龍司……含着我……”  
徹也舔嘴唇，用赤裸的脚轻轻踩着龍司的胯部。龍司下腹的毛发触碰上去极其舒服，稍微拉扯布料，鸡巴便露出头部。徹也用脚趾的缝隙在上面摩擦，青筋慢慢浮现出来，龍司也不拒绝，徹也便接着用脚心在柱体上摩擦。  
龍司用灵活的舌尖探了探马眼，徹也被刺激的快要哭出来。然后撸开包皮，将头部含住吮吸，徹也喘息起来，全身布满汗水，在幽暗的灯下显出湿淋淋的油光。两只脚把龍司的鸡巴捧住，一起撸动，龍司抓住他的脚，向后拉去，让徹也的脚趾拨弄睾丸。  
“龍司……”  
徹也忍不住挺胯在龍司口腔中抽插起来。龍司整根吞入，两手摸到徹也臀部，将臀瓣分开，手指探入穴口。徹也的那处动情地收缩着，仿佛在邀请龍司进来。  
“好热啊……开始想射了，龍司。”  
徹也将四根手指放入嘴中，模仿着龍司的粗度抽插，喉咙里发出享受的声音。不论平时多么理智温和，压制的兽性总能在龍司轻易的撩拨下复苏。在龍司面前，他根本没有什么廉耻和尊严可言，做爱和高潮的念头慢慢侵占了脑子。实在是太愉悦了。  
徹也的脚上湿漉漉地沾满前列腺液，以至于他转身的时候有些打滑。龍司把裤子脱到脚下，粗大的鸡巴像鞭子一样抽打着徹也的臀部，爱液甩在他的背和腰上，徹也不觉扭动腰，好像想要得到更多的恩泽。  
“我想射，快点插进来把我干射。”  
“你在别人面前也会露出这么淫荡的一面吗？”  
“不……只有你。我只想让你干我。”  
臀部被大力揉动，后庭被拉扯成一道细缝，看上去紧致而诱人。龍司朝上面吐了口唾沫，一口气猛操了进去。徹也大叫了出来，因为刺激和痛感立马射了，精液喷射在暗色的柜子上，阴茎在龍司的猛操下甩动着，余液甩在大腿上。  
龍司的鸡巴硬而粗，捅到徹也体内很深，却有一种奇妙的被填满的快感。后穴被撑到了极致，但依旧充满弹性，若有若无地吮吸着来回进出的鸡巴。龍司插入后没给徹也喘息的机会，立马敷着他的腰抽干起来，睾丸拍击胯部的声音让徹也羞耻地呜咽起来。  
“啊啊……已经射不出来了！龍司……继续干我……啊……”  
徹也向后探索龍司的臀部，摸他结实的臀部和后腰，手伸入尾巴根部细细的毛中，贪婪地索吻。龍司两手紧扣着徹也的腰，命令道：“给我看你是怎么被干的。”  
徹也猫尾根部的毛发已经被淫水濡湿了，像一条银蛇一般缠绕在龍司的小臂上，他双手掰开的自己的肉臀，被一次都被龍司操进最深处。  
“好爽……龍司你的肉棒真的太棒了，又硬了……”  
徹也感到微凉的汗水滴在自己背上，龍司吻他的脖颈，有一点轻微的疼痛，随即皮肤上留下了个青紫色的吻痕。徹也喜欢龍司标记他，不论是后穴里灌满精液，还是乳头上的齿痕。以前一起战斗的时候，龍司乐此不疲地做这样重复的事。  
浴衣仅凭一条腰带勉强维系在身上，龍司干了他有十分钟，把鸡巴抽了出来。徹也明白龍司想换个姿势干他。  
徹也脱下浴衣，将兜裆布也一并解开，揉捏着淡粉色的乳头。乳头很快肿了起来，他用乳头磨擦龍司的胸膛，在他耳边轻哼，两人的鸡巴也并在一起摩擦。但龍司只是带着玩味笑意看着他。  
徹也知道龍司喜欢看他被情欲折磨到失去理智的样子，他也享受这种在高潮前忍耐的自虐行为。在龍司面前抛弃一切羞耻心，完全成为俘虏，让龍司将他的尊严握在手里。  
徹也跪在榻榻榻榻米上，两腿分开。后穴在激烈的操干后已经微微红肿起来，徹也用修长的手指揉着肉感十足的入口，似乎是在诱引龍司进来。  
“阿徹真可爱。”  
亲昵的称呼是嘉奖。徹也在鼓励下浅浅的抽插着自己的后穴。  
龍司逆光站着，身材强健而美，小腹上逐渐显露出暗色的环形魔纹，那是徹也曾经没注意过的。魔纹仿佛一条诡谲的蛇，盘踞在龍司欲望的顶端，审视趴在地上淫荡渴求的他。  
龍司的身影压了下来，徹也感到有力的手在揉搓着他的尾巴梢，然后又慢慢地被填满了。龍司挺动起来，徹也感觉自己又要射了，想摸自己的鸡巴，但被阻止了。  
徹也祈求地哼起来，想让龍司给他高潮。可龍司用手指紧紧箍住他鸡巴的根部，同时从后面毫不留情的干他，让徹也爽得哭了出來。  
“求你⋯⋯龍司让我射吧……”  
“别光着自己爽啊……徹也，哇，里面又水又会吮吸，你该不会是要发情了吧？”  
“松手……真的好想射……什么都好，我什么都愿意做，再这样下去……要坏掉了……”  
徹也感觉快要窒息，龍司并没有网开一面都意思，他感觉到龍司已经在他体内成结了。每次进出都会拉扯红肿都穴口，龍司已经契入了他的身体。一阵猛烈的抽插后，龍司射在了徹也体内。徹也这才被允许高潮，精液是缓缓流出来的。这感觉与往常不同，强烈而绵长。龍司压在他背上，并没有退出来，徹也的身体还在轻微的抖动着，脸上似乎有泪痕。  
他感到龍司在吻他，嘴唇若有若无的触碰持续了很久。徹也在倦意中陷入浅眠，朦胧之中感到龍司在爱抚他的身体。再醒来时已经到了下半夜，龍司枕着手臂正在黑暗中安静地注视他，似乎并不疲惫的样子。徹也这才敞开问了龍司很多，又开拓了哪些未知的地域，听闻了怎样的奇事，龍司竟然耐心地详尽回答了。  
龍司又吻他的嘴唇，二者阔别许久，赤裸地躺在一起，却没有陌生的隔阂。龍司分开徹也的腿，又探入已经被操开的后穴，徹也喘息起来。  
“到我身上来，徹也。”  
徹也在性爱中更喜欢被征服，平时偶尔也会主动，随意龍司玩弄支配他的身体。他骑到龍司身上，鸡巴在龍司的薄唇上试探。龍司探出舌尖，顽劣地舔了舔。  
“你自己来。”  
徹也向后爬行，伏在龍司身上，吻他，吮吸他的舌尖。继续向下，轻咬龍司的喉结，手已经悄悄地探下去，抚摸着龍司的阴毛，在试探他的欲望。徹也的腰很柔软，弯到了极致，以至于龍司能看到健美的脊背和圆润的肉臀。他乖顺地塌着耳朵，一直吻到乳头，将龍司的乳肉用舌头玩硬，用牙齿细细眼膜着。龍司感受到了快感，第一次经历这样慢条斯理的前戏，他艰难地克制着把徹也按在地上操的欲望。  
徹也的一边盯着他一边红舌将已经变硬的乳头压入乳晕，手艰难地将两人的鸡巴一起握住揉搓，似乎是在请示龍司自己的表现是否令他满意。  
“阿徹努力的样子最棒了……”  
徹也继续向下，膜拜似的舔着肚脐周围的黑纹，然后扶住龍司的鸡巴含了进去。他勉强只能吞入龟头，淡淡的腥味让徹也不禁兴奋起来，不由得期待龍司什么时候会再度填满自己，口中的鸡巴光滑而坚硬，他放松喉咙，想吞下去更多，脸颊因为巨物的闯入而微微变形了。  
“就这么喜欢我的阴茎吗？”  
徹也努力收起牙齿，用舌头打转伺候着，口齿不清地回答着好好吃。等到龍司完全硬了，他才扶着慢慢坐下，仿佛自给自足更有成就感，慢慢沉下身子让鸡巴操入体内，忍不住发出短叹气。  
徹也向后撑着脚踝起起伏伏，后穴不自觉地蠕动吮吸，鸡巴高翘着，滴着淫水，全都被龍司收入眼底。龍司摸着徹也白皙的腿，只在他摩擦过敏感点的时候，才突然挺腰补上一击，让徹也情不自禁地叫出来。  
徹也渐渐放慢了速度，脸颊因为剧烈的运动而潮红起来。  
“龍司……我没力气了，操我……像刚才那样把我操射……”  
“就算徹也不动的时候，里面也在不停地吸着我呢。”  
龍司向上挺腰，徹也就仿佛坐在颠簸的马背上，上下抖动起来。龍司的鸡巴快速而有力地在他的腿间进出，徹也揉捏着自己的乳头，尾巴胡乱骚动着，叫声也被撞得支离破碎。  
“啊……龍司……啊啊……我……喜欢……”  
徹也在了龍司胸膛，少许溅射在龍司嘴唇上。龍司将他按在自己的胯部，徹也感觉到有液体涌出来填满他的体内。他翘起臀部不让精液流出，将鸡巴上剩下的也舔舐干净。  
“真是抱歉，分别了这么久，还没来得及许久就缠着你做个不停。”  
龍司盘腿坐下，让徹也枕着他的膝。  
“无妨，其实已经习惯了。”  
“不会再像上次一样突然消失了。”  
徹也闭上眼睛，呼吸渐渐浅出。一张浴衣落在他的肩上。  
“太阳好像就快出来了……真想去看看波光粼粼的海面啊……”  
“嗯……”  
在龍司的轻拍下，彻也发出一声轻轻的允诺，似乎是睡着了。

fin


End file.
